¡Odio San Valentín!¡Te amo, Sora Takenouchi!
by patroclo
Summary: Otra mañana, otro 14 de febrero para Taichi Yagami.. ¿Que podria ser peor que ese maldito dia? Lo que Tai no sabia era que este iba a ser un San Valentín diferente a todos los demas.. porque esta vez hasta incluso podria llegar a ¿gustarle? ¡Taiora!


Primero que nada tengo que decir que ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen… aun, por el momento son propiedad de la Toei Animation, así que mientras tanto, los hechos narrados a continuación son sin fines de lucro y únicamente con fines recreativos para el autor y los lectores.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! este mi primer fic, decidi escribirlo en espanol ya que asi fue como conoci Digimon... trata acerca de el día de San Valentín, es un OS, me base en el San Valentín japonés, que es algo relativamente nuevo y sin significado religioso, más bien comercial.

En Japón ese día se celebra un poco diferente de cómo se celebra en América o Europa, ya que aquí son las mujeres las que les regalan a los hombres el 14 de febrero, generalmente chocolates y generalmente en un envoltorio rojo, cuando el regalo es para un familiar o amigo muy cercano, se le llama giri-choco, sin embargo, al regalo para el hombre que la mujer ama se le da el nombre de hommei-choco.

Hasta acá no es muy diferente al Valentín occidental, pero en Japón, cuando el hombre corresponde los sentimientos de la mujer, debe darle un regalo el 14 de marzo, conocido como el día blanco o White day, el regalo debe ser, valga la redundancia, blanco y el entregarlo simboliza que el hombre también ama a la mujer, que le corresponde, no se le da un regalo en el White day a cualquiera que te regale chocolates en San Valentín, ni por cualquier motivo, ya que este tiene un mayor peso y solo se le da a aquellas personas especiales, es una especie de declaración envuelta en un hermoso ritual llevado a Japón por las chocolateras rusas a mediados del siglo XX

* * *

**¡Odio San Valentín!-¡Te amo, Sora Takenouchi!**

Cuando sonó el despertador ese día, Tai sabía que iba a ser un largo, largo día… como cada 14 de febrero para el pequeño castaño de 13 años, no es que fuera tan horrible después de todo, es decir, ¿Qué tiene de malo que miles de chicas de la escuela te asedien por 6 horas, regalándote más chocolate del que podrías comer en tu vida y diciéndote que están absolutamente locas por ti?... no parece tan malo, a muchos chicos les gustaría tener esa suerte… a muchos, pero no a Taichí Yagami, el capitán del equipo de football de la escuela y el centro de atención de esta por 24 horas al año, cada 14 de febrero, el día que Tai odiaba sobre todos los demás.

La caminata a la escuela ese día fue particularmente lenta, como lo es la de un condenado al cadalso, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable, pensando en cómo zafarse de todas esas locas que querían un pedazo de Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football. ¿Es que acaso no entendían que a él no interesaba aquello? Solo quería ser un chico normal que duerme en la escuela, se divierte con sus amigos y juega football, nada para llamar la atención…

Finalmente se detuvo en frente del gran portón blanco que estaba en la entrada de esa ''cámara de torturas'', tomó una buena bocanada de aire y siguió hacia adentro, caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo, queriendo ser invisible para todos esos zombies empalagados de rosa que lo rodeaban, todo iba bien, de hecho fantástico, nadie lo había notado hasta ahora, solo unos metros más y podría entrar a su salón y ver su clase, irónico, ya que Tai no era precisamente un chico al que le gustara recibir clases, es mas lo odiaba, pero no ese día, no el 14 de febrero. El castaño de la gran cabellera estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo cuando oye una voz detrás de él.

– ¡Tai! Te estaba buscando, ¡eres el mejor chico de todo el mundo!

-rayos- pensó, ya lo había visto una de sus ''admiradoras'', era cuestión de segundos para que… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una avalancha de chicas que corrían hacia él desesperadas cargando algo que parecían ser chocolates y gritando su nombre, lo rodearon, empezaron a llenarle las manos, los brazos… el pecho de chocolate, suerte para él que nunca llevaba libros a la escuela, si no, no hubiese podido cargar todo aquello…

-gracias chicas, de verdad es genial todos estos detalles- le decía Tai a la horda de fanáticas, mintiendo descaradamente, todas parecían derretirse cuando les hablaba, nada mas odioso para el castaño, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se sentía un poco mal, todas ellas le habían comprado chocolates ilusionadas, y él no le correspondería a ninguna dentro de un mes, ya que… bueno … él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, le parecía un poco raro eso de San Valentín, ¿por qué todo el mundo quería una pareja? ¿Qué tiene de divertido pasarse todo el día con una chica?

Tai estaba tratando de respirar entre la multitud cuando por encima de de la gente pudo verlo, el gorro azul que solo una persona en toda la escuela usaba, era ella, la única chica que no se ponía con todas esas estupideces del amor, la única con la que tai podía pasar todo el día sin fastidiarse, de hecho lo había hecho, innumerables ocasiones, casi desde que tenía recuerdos estaba ella, su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi. El castaño finalmente se desprendió de la masa de personas y logró escapar, corriendo con todos los chocolates como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya no estaba a la vista, dobló el pasillo y lo vio de nuevo, vio de nuevo ese gorro azul.

-¡hey Sora, espera!- gritó Tai mientras corría hacia donde su amiga, que volteó y lo miró impresionada.

-¡Tai!... hola- le dijo un poco nerviosa, observando la montaña de chocolates que cargaba su amigo –veo que tienes muchas admiradoras…

-si bueno… tu sabes cómo es esto de San Valentín, todas se vuelven un poco mas locas que de costumbre con esa bobería del amor- le dijo Tai relajado, algo que ya lo tenía resignado.

-ah… si, esas boberías…- le dijo la pelirroja un poco decepcionada – ¿y que vas a hacer hoy Tai?- le preguntó mientras hacía círculos en el piso con la punta de su zapato.

-ehh… nada en especial, tu sabes… practica de football a las tres y después me iré a dormir a mi casa… ¿Por qué, tienes planes?- le pregunto el castaño.

-este… no, nada lo mismo que tu- le respondió nerviosa –solo que tenis.

-cierto… aun no entiendo por qué abandonaste el football por ese deporte tan aburrido… bueno Sora, tengo que ir a clases, fue genial hablar contigo, nos vemos mañana entonces…- le dijo Tai dándose vuelta y cargando su cruz particular del 14 de febrero hacia el salón.

-este… ¡T-Tai, espera!- lo llamo de nuevo la pelirroja –quiero darte algo…- Tai volteó curioso, Sora estaba muy roja y temblaba –se que a ti te gustan los chocolates y… b-bueno, es San Valentín… así que toma- la pelirroja sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo de su bolso y se lo dio a su amigo, era extraño que Sora le regalara algo en San Valentín, pensó Tai, después de todo ella sabia cuanto él odiaba esa fecha, y además ¿para que querría darle más chocolates?, si año tras año le decía lo harto que estaba de tantos chocolates, hasta los repartía con ella y con Kari para no tener que botarlos, Sora no estaba actuando como siempre este día… suerte que era su mejor amiga y nunca se pondría con esa tontería del amor… no Sora, no su Sora.

-¡gracias!- le dijo Tai a Sora con una sincera sonrisa, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se calmara un poco y sonriera también –este será mi giri-choco favorito, después de todo me lo da mi mejor amiga- le dijo a Sora tomando el pequeño paquete y guardándolo en su bolsillo, separado del resto.

El rostro de la pelirroja dibujo un gesto de decepción al oír esto, '' -¿giri-choco?, ¿podías ser tan ignorante Taichí Yagami?... después de todo así es como me ves, como tu mejor amiga, casi como a un chico- pensó la pelirroja, él no entendía lo que ella quería decirle… no entendía para nada, y tal vez nunca entendería lo que ella estaba sintiendo… y pensar que estaba por pedirle que pasaran juntos el día de San Valentín… giri-choco, nunca una simple palabra le había dolido tanto, y vaya que le dolía, cuanto dolía.''

-sabes Taichí, creo que ibas tarde a clases ¿no?- le dijo la pelirroja molesta –deberías apurarte o no te van a dejar entrar, ni aun con todos esos chocolates- continuó sora muy molesta y triste, casi llorando, antes de irse corriendo a su salón y dejar a Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, completamente solo en el pasillo de la escuela, nuevamente irónico, ya que desde que se despertó había querido estar solo, pero de alguna extraña manera… eso lo hizo sentir mal, muy mal.

Pasaba el día, y las horas, al igual que los chocolates, fluían a través de Tai, la escuela se había acabado y estaba en la práctica de football, ni ahí podía tener un poco de paz, ya que las mismas locas que lo acosaban en la escuela habían ido a las gradas a seguir con su trabajo… -San Valentín apesta- pensó Tai al llegar a su casa, era temprano aun y había recordado lo que le había dicho Sora, pensó en invitarla a dar un paseo, tal vez lo ayudaría a olvidar un poco todo ese desastre de día, no había nada que esos ojos color miel no hicieran olvidar a Tai, era casi como… no, claro que no, Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, no se pondría con esas cosas, él no caería en ese estúpido juego. Entró en su habitación, dejo el cerro de chocolates encima de la cama y tomó el teléfono, llamó a casa de Sora para invitarla a salir, contestó su madre.

-hola Sra. Takenouchi, habla Tai, ¿me pregunto si podría hablar con Sora?

-hola Tai, claro, está en su habitación, hoy ha hablado mucho de ti, pero desde que volvió de la escuela ha estado un poco triste, ojala puedas animarla un poco- le comento la madre de Sora a Tai, que no entendió de que rayos estaba hablando.

-seguro, hare lo que pueda- le respondió Tai, la mama de Sora entró en su cuarto y le paso el teléfono, al oír el nombre de Tai la pelirroja dio un grito que el castaño pudo oír al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres Tai?-respondió Sora casi gritándole, lo que sorprendió al despistado castaño.

-hola Sora, tu madre me dijo que estabas molesta por algo… que loco ¿no? Ni que hubieras sido tú la que tuvo que aguantar a todas esas niñas con sus chocolates- esto hizo que el enojo de la pelirroja pasara a otro nivel, quería morirse, quería matarlo, quería muchas cosas en ese momento, pero no quería oír la voz de Tai –en fin Sora, recordé lo que dijiste esta mañana y me preguntaba si querías ir a pasear un rato, ya sabes para hablar un poco- le termino de decir el castaño, Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿a pasear un rato? ¿Para hablar un poco? ¡Qué demonios te ocurre Tai! No te das cuenta que hoy es 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, ¿para que quieres ir a pasear conmigo? Yo soy solo tu estúpida mejor amiga, deberías ir a pasear con alguna de esas miles de chicas que están locas por ti, a no, verdad que tu eres el gran Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, el que nunca ha hecho ni hará un regalo del White day, por que no le gusta nadie…- dijo Sora antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono, Tai notó que Sora estaba a punto de llorar, así que por lo visto sí estaba molesta, muy molesta, pero ¿por que estaría molesta Sora Takenouchi? Y más importante ¿Por qué estaría molesta con él? si apenas hace unas horas le había regalado unos chocolates y se veía feliz, casi atontada, ¿Qué te ocurre Sora Takenouchi? Pensaba Tai recostado en su cama.

-¡ahhg! San Valentín apesta… vaya que apesta- grito el castaño al techo de su habitación.

Las siguientes tres semanas transcurrieron de la misma manera para el castaño, él iba a clases, veía a Sora, trataba de hablar con ella, ella lo evitaba o si no, lo mandaba a volar…, dormía en clases, alguna chica trataba de convencerlo de que le diera un regalo en el White day, salía de clases, volvía a tratar de hablar con Sora, ella lo volvía a frustrar, iba al football, que había perdido un poco de encanto desde aquel nefasto San Valentín, salía del football, iba a su casa, llamaba a Sora, ella no le hablaba, veía sus tareas y decidía no hacerlas, cenaba la porquería que hacia su madre y se acostaba a dormir. Todos los días lo mismo, había caído en una asfixiante rutina que dictaba su antigua mejor amiga, ahora su verdugo… Sora Takenouchi, y de la que no podía escapar por más que quisiera, se preguntaba si tenía sentido seguir yendo a la escuela, después de todo solo iba para dormir un poco, comer y, por supuesto, ver a su amiga de toda la vida, ahora que ella lo detestaba por algún motivo y no lo quería ni ver, pensó, lo demás lo podía hacer en su casa, no había necesidad de caminar tanto. Además está el football, su pasión de toda la vida, hasta esto había perdido la emoción para el joven Tai, ahora no solo tenía que soportar en todas sus prácticas a las fastidiosas niñas enamoradas, sino que después de las prácticas, ya no podía ver a la única niña que no le fastidiaba, a la única que lo entendía… a veces pensaba que odiaba a Sora, por hacer que su vida, que antes le gustaba bastante, ahora fuera algo detestable, y todo por algo que paso sin saber que era ¿Qué era lo que te había molestado tanto, Sora Takenouchi?

Tai fue resignado y aburrido a la escuela al día siguiente, a seguir con su rutina hasta que un día, si es que llegaba, se graduara y pudiera seguir con otra rutina diferente… una donde no tuviera que pensar en Sora todo el tiempo. Al llegar a la escuela pudo ver a lo lejos, al final de un pasillo, a Sora hablando con Matt, un amigo de ambos, y el único chico además de tai que sabía lo que era soportar el acoso de la escuela en San Valentín, Tai dudó un momento si acercarse, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, -que demonios…- pensó, a fin de cuentas sabia que terminaría por acercase a Sora a tratar inútilmente de hablar con ella, para que negarlo. Fue caminando hacia ambos y los saludó, Sora al verlo, le dijo a Matt que tenía cosas que hacer y se marcho sin dirigirle la palabra a Tai, que caminó resignado y saludó a su amigo rubio.

-hola Matt, ¿Qué tal todo?- le pregunto Tai.

-todo bien, tu sabes solo lo de siempre… por cierto sí que la pusiste con Sora, no quiere ni verte amigo- le dijo Matt riéndose del castaño.

-si… lo sé, lo peor es que no sé ni que fue lo que hice para que se pusiera así conmigo, todo por ese estúpido día de San Valentín, desde entonces esta así…- le dijo Tai a Matt con la mirada triste, Matt lo miró sorprendido.

-¿en serio no lo sabes? Yo creí que simplemente la habías rechazado, demonios Tai no puedes ser tan idiota, tres semanas después de San Valentín Sora no te habla y no te has puesto a pensar que era lo que se traía ¿en qué mundo vives Yagami? A veces me sorprendo de ser tu amigo- Tai cambió su expresión por una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad y se lanzo sobre su amigo casi ahorcándolo.

-¿de qué estás hablando Matt? ¿Rechazarla? Si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo, no puedo seguir así con ella… solo sé que en San Valentín, en la mañana estaba perfecta, incluso me dio un bonito giri-choco, pero en la tarde ya no quería saber de mi, hasta me llamo por mi nombre Matt, ¡dos veces!- le dijo Tai desesperado, matt se había asustado por la reacción de su amigo, y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y cara de terror.

-T-Tai… viejo, me vas a matar si sigues… aunque a lo mejor me mates de todas formas por lo que te voy a decir- le dijo Matt dudando si hablar con su amigo o no –después de todo fue mi idea lo que ocasiono todo esto- Tai miro a Matt con indignación y lo agarro por la camisa, lo que asusto mas al músico –escucha, no debería estar diciéndote esto pero… en vista de que no te das cuenta de nada y me siento un poco culpable… creo que te lo debo- dijo Matt cuando apenas podía hablar –hace como un mes, unos días antes de San Valentín, Sora habló conmigo, me dijo que quería decirte algo, pero que no sabía cómo lo tomarías, que le daba miedo que no le saliera bien… yo pensé que como San Valentín estaba cerca, era mejor que aprovechara la fecha, ella dijo que tu odiabas San Valentín pero… yo le dije que nadie odia San Valentín, que era la mejor fecha para ese tipo de cosas- concluyo Matt, Tai lo miró sin entender.

-Matt ¿de qué demonios estas hablándome?- era obvio que Tai era un poco mas ''denso'' de lo que pensaba su amigo.

-ufff…- suspiro Matt –Tai… el regalo… el regalo que te dio Sora, no era un giri-choco, era un hommei-choco ¡grandísimo imbécil! Hasta un niño se habría dado cuenta- descargó Matt toda su frustración, Tai lo soltó al instante, se quedó paralizado, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, recuerdos de momentos pasados, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que su Sora, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, con la que compartía todo desde que apenas podían hablar estuviera enamorada de él, de Taichí Yagami, y lo peor es que no se hubiera dado cuenta en todo este tiempo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se enamoro de él? ¿Qué había hecho Tai para que Sora Takenouchi, la chica más inaccesible para todos los chicos de la escuela, la que siempre había rechazado cuanta propuesta le hacían, cayera bajo los efectos de Cupido… por él?

Tai se dio vuelta y salió corriendo a más no poder, corría como si no hubiese mañana, dejó a Matt solo en el pasillo, dejó la escuela a mitad de día, solo corrió y corrió hasta su casa, pasando como una flecha por las aceras y despertando miradas curiosas en todo el que lo veía, estaba confundido, pensó que tal vez Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, era en realidad Taichí Yagami, el idiota más grande de la escuela. Llegó pronto a su casa, los años de football habían ayudado después de todo, entró, su casa estaba vacía… claro, todos estaban en sus trabajos o escuelas, caminó hasta la sala y se derrumbó sobre el sofá, pensando… ya ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, lo que sentía por su amiga o mejor dicho, su antigua mejor amiga, ahora su verdugo… Sora Takenouchi.

Pasó las próximas horas pensando, recordando todo aquello que había vivido con Sora, él siempre la vio como una amiga ¿no? Es decir, creía que si, por lo menos hasta ese momento estaba seguro de cómo veía a Sora Takenouchi, solo como una amiga; pero a partir de ese momento esa seguridad se desvaneció como humo, y empezó a pensar que tal vez él veía a Sora como algo más que solo una amiga, tal vez mucho mas… el tal vez incluso, podría decirse que… amaba a Sora, y de ser así ¿desde cuándo? Tal vez mucho… un año, dos… tal vez toda su vida había amado a esa pelirroja… no , eso no era posible, de haberla amado tan locamente toda su vida lo habría notado, es decir se habría dado cuenta de que su corazón se volcaba por ella ¿o no? A lo mejor estaba tan empeñado en verla como una amiga, que no se había dado cuenta que en verdad él… él la… ¿amaba? –por dios- pensó Tai tan confundido, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, el sí amaba a Sora Takenouchi, de hecho la había amado por mucho, mucho tiempo, y el estúpido destino había querido que el estúpido de Taichí Yagami se diera cuenta de esto justo después de que ya no tenía esperanza alguna de recuperar a Sora, porque después de todo… ella no quería hablarle, ni siquiera quería verlo.

Un deprimido Tai salió de su casa a caminar por el parque, buscándole algo de sentido a su cabeza, quería descubrir algo importante que él no hubiera arruinado por completo, y saben que… no lo había, porque en ese momento solo había una cosa que a Tai le importara, y eso era Sora, pero como dije antes… lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado por completo. Estaba dando vueltas cuando oye una voz y unos pasos acercándose, era una de las niñas de la escuela que estaban enamoradas de él –genial, justo lo que me hacía falta- pensó - otra loca que viene a rogarme que le dé un regalo en el White day- en efecto eso fue lo que le dijo y el castaño, tranquilamente le respondió –mira, de verdad no quiero parecer descortés, pero mi respuesta no ha cambiado, si antes no podía darte un regalo en White day porque no estaba enamorado de nadie, ahora no puedo porque sí lo estoy, locamente de una chica, pero no eres tu(que cruel XD), y solo se le debe regalar en White day a aquella persona que de verdad ames- le dijo Tai a la chica.

–así que supongo que este año tampoco regalare nada en White day- pensó Tai, ultima ironía, todas querían que les regalara algo, y a la única persona a la que Tai quería regalarle algo, era la única que no quería nada de él… -estúpido San Valentín- pensó de nuevo, aunque se quedó pensando y analizando la situación, después de todo Sora esta enamora de él, o por lo menos lo estaba… así que qué podía perder que no hubiera perdido ya si le regalaba algo en White day, al menos podría ser sincero con ella por una vez respecto a sus sentimientos, y quien sabe… a lo mejor… hasta lo perdonaba ¿lo haría?... tal vez, pero para eso el castaño tendría que darle un regalo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, realmente bueno, uno que dijera ''te amo Sora Takenouchi, y lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, lamento haber sido un estúpido y quiero otra oportunidad'', ¿pero donde podría conseguir Tai un regalo como ese?…

Cuando volvió en sí de su mar de pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había sido un poco grosero con aquella chica, que ahora se alejaba triste maldiciendo al aire algo así como ''estúpida Takenouchi, cuanto te odio'', Tai se quedó sorprendido de lo que oía, así de obvio había sido que hasta esa chica, con la que nunca hablaba se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Sora, parece que el único que no lo sabía era él mismo, pero ahora debía buscar la manera de que lo perdonara.

Había decidido esperar hasta el White day para dar su ''golpe maestro'' o algo por el estilo, de todas formas era en esa semana, y aunque tratara de hacerlo antes, Sora no quería hablar con él, así que no le quedaba opción. Estuvo todos esos días buscando el regalo perfecto, el regalo que pudiera, si es que se podía, hacer que Sora lo perdonara… buscó en todas las tiendas que pudo ese misterioso y celestial regalo, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que Sora lo perdonase, ya que como había dicho Matt, realmente la había puesto con la pelirroja. Después de días en los que ni siquiera iba a su práctica de football, puesto que salía de la escuela y se dirigía directamente a las tiendas, Tai no había encontrado ningún regalo que le pareciese ideal, menos uno que fuera blanco, ya que en el White day, no se podía dar un regalo de otro color. Ya el día antes del White day, Tai aun no tenía nada que regalarle a Sora, fue entonces cuando, por un accidente, lo vio… había visto una tienda de deportes en el centro comercial y decidió entrar, ahí se sentía como en casa, estaba viendo unas franelas cuando pasó enfrente de un balón, un balón de football completamente blanco, no era más que un balón cualquiera, pero en la retorcida mente del castaño… ese era el regalo que había estado buscando, el regalo perfecto.

El 14 de marzo ese año cayó sábado, lo que resulto mejor para Tai, que no tenía que ir a la escuela y encarar a todas esas locas que esperaban que este fuera el año en que Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, finalmente le diera a alguien un regalo de White day, y en efecto este era el año… solo que no se lo daría a ninguna de esas chicas, y prefería no tener que decírselo a todas en su cara. Como a eso de las 10, cuando finalmente se despertó, decidió ir a casa de Sora y encararla de una vez, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, así que tomó su regalo y se dirigió a casa de la pelirroja, que no estaba sino a unas pocas calles de su casa, se fue a pie y cuando estaba por llegar a su edificio vio salir a la mamá de Sora, parecía que fuera a hacer compras o algo… el castaño se le acercó corriendo antes de perderla.

-hola Sra. Takenouchi ¿esta Sora en casa?- le preguntó el castaño mientras se reponía de la carrera.

-hola Tai, claro que se encuentra en casa, la deje desayunando ¿vas a verla?- le pregunto la mamá de la pelirroja emocionada, como que supiera algo de lo que estaba pasando, esto puso un poco nervioso al castaño, que no sabía hasta donde hablar.

-si… bueno, solo voy a visitarla un rato… usted sabe, después de todo hace tiempo que no la veo…-la respuesta de Tai provocó la sonrisa de la Sra. Takenouchi, que solo asintió y se marchó. Tai apuró el paso y llegó al apartamento de Sora, se detuvo un momento en frente de la puerta y decidió tocar… por los sonidos de pasos y la sombra que se veía se aproximaba a la puerta, Tai supo que Sora sí estaba en casa, pero también supo que no quería hablar con él, ya que tras ver por el ojo de la puerta de quien se trataba no respondió a la llamada… vaya sorpresa.

-escucha Sora, se que estas ahí, tu mama me lo dijo… y puedo ver tu sombra al otro lado de la puerta- le dijo un poco triste el castaño.

-¿Qué te importa Tai? No tenemos nada de qué hablar, además yo nunca dije que no estuviera, tal vez solo no quiero verte...- le respondió tajante la pelirroja, lo que lo puso aun más triste.

-Sora, solo quiero darte algo… y decirte algo mas, solo quiero disculparme por lo que paso…- le dijo el castaño a punto de ver lagrimas.

-¿darme algo? Yo no quiero nada de ti Taichí… o mejor sí, quiero que te vayas y que no vuelvas a molestarme- le dijo finalmente la pelirroja a Tai recargándose sobre la puerta, Tai pudo oír que Sora estaba llorando… una cosa que él odiaba, normalmente cuando ''algo'' la hacía llorar, Tai solía caerle a golpes a ese ''algo'' solo para animarla… y no estaba muy lejos de caerse a golpes él mismo en ese momento, pero lo menos que podía hacer era irse para que dejara de llorar.

-está bien Sora… al menos por una vez te voy a complacer, si algún día quieres ver lo que te traía… solo tienes que abrir la puerta- le dijo Tai dejando su regalo en frente de la puerta de Sora y marchándose, esta vez sí… dejando lagrimas por el camino.

Sora estaba sentada del otro lado de la puerta apoyando su espalda contra la madera, llorando y gimiendo –estúpido Tai… ¿Por qué tenias que venir?- luego de que se le habían secado sus lagrimas decidió abrir la puerta y ver qué era lo que Tai quería darle, abrió y vio el balón de football, se extraño un poco – ¿para que quería traerme eso?- pero luego al verlo mejor se quedo en shock… no solo era un balón de football… era blanco, ya sé que la mayoría de los balones de football son blancos, pero era un regalo para ella, un regalo que no era otra cosa que un balón blanco en el White day, Tai nunca había regalado nada a nadie el 14 de marzo, él decía que solo se podía regalar algo en esa fecha a una persona que de verdad fuera especial, la cara de la pelirroja cambió al instante, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ¿era posible que después de todo Tai si le correspondiera? estaba muy feliz… pero a la vez estaba triste, esto debió decírselo Tai en persona, pero ella lo echó –Tai…- pensó la pelirroja, tomando el balón y yendo en carrera a buscar al castaño.

Tai estaba sentado en un banco del parque de su vecindario, el mismo vecindario de Sora, mirando el suelo y lamentándose por tener una cabeza tan dura, en medio de sus divagancias pudo ver sorprendido un balón que rodaba en frente suyo, no era cualquier balón, sino el que él le había comprado a Sora, se levanto del banco y pudo ver a la pelirroja a unos metros, esta, al ver que se había levantado, le habló.

-Tai ¿Por qué me regalaste ese balón?- le dijo seria, lo que deprimió un poco al castaño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso tampoco te puedo regalar nada ahora?- le dijo Tai pasándole el balón con el pie –es un bonito balón, si no te gusta puedes dárselo a cualquier niño, seguro lo agradecerá.

-no me refiero a eso Tai ¿Por qué me regalaste un balón blanco? Un balón blanco en el White day…- le pregunto Sora con una mirada que denotaba ansiedad por una mejor respuesta, casi desesperación, devolviéndole el balón de la misma manera.

-caramba Sora… ¿Por qué te regalé un balón blanco en el White day? ¿Por qué la gente regala cosas blancas en el White day después de todo?- le respondió Tai, un poco molesto, y volviéndole a pasar el balón a Sora.

-pues… los hombres le regalan cosas b-blancas a las chicas en el White day cuando… cuando están e-enamorados de ellas… Tai- le dijo ahora un poco nerviosa y vacilante, de nuevo pasándole el balón.

-bueno sabes, tal vez es eso Sora… tal vez es que estoy enamorado de ti después de todo- le dijo Tai devolviéndole el balón, pero esta vez Sora no lo recibió, sino que lo dejo pasar, estaba paralizada por lo que oía.

-¿co-como que tal vez Tai?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-como oíste… Sora Takenouchi, estoy enamorado de ti, estoy completamente loco por ti y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo, así que debes aprender a vivir con ello- le dijo Tai desde el fondo de su ser, finalmente estaba expuesto, completamente expuesto ante otra persona… pero si debía de ser así, que mejor persona que la que siempre había estado a su lado, su antigua mejor amiga, ahora el amor de su vida… Sora Takenouchi.

Sora al oír esto se arrodilló y empezó a llorar, Tai se asustó y fue corriendo adonde se encontraba, tomándola de los hombros –perdona Sora… no sabía que te iba a caer tan mal… yo… yo pensaba que tu… bueno yo pensaba que yo... que yo te… te… gustaba-le dijo Tai con una voz completamente quebrada y confundido, Sora solo lloraba, Tai no supo que mas hacer sino irse de allí… pero Sora se aferró a su cintura, aun llorando.

-claro… claro que me gustas… eres un idiota, yo… yo te amo Tai, solo que no creí que tu sintieras lo mismo, y no… no podía verte de otra manera- balbuceó Sora, pero Tai pudo entender lo que importaba, se volteó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-si lo soy… perdón por serlo, pero claro que me gustas… nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida…- las palabras de Tai fueron bruscamente interrumpidas por la pelirroja, que le dio un tierno y duradero beso, al separarse la pelirroja le dijo algo en voz baja.

-pero Tai… ¿Por qué un balón?- el castaño le sonrió.

-cosas mías… es que gracias a uno de esos conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida- le dijo volviéndola a besar, y luego llevándola al banco donde antes se había sentado él, al sentarse ambos, ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

- te amo Taichí Yagami, capitán del equipo de football, aunque seas un tonto… no sabes cuánto te amo…- el castaño se sintió feliz, sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras y así lo eran sus sentimientos.

-y yo a ti… te amo, Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

Ufff… finalmente lo terminé, 5.305 palabras después XD, esto es un poco mas romántico de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero me pareció perfecto para esta fecha, además desde hace un tiempo quería escribir un OS así, ojala les haya gustado, si les gustó por favor dejen sus reviews, si no también, pero por lo que más quieran dejen algún comentario, critica, insulto, lo que sea… al menos para saber que lo leyeron y que tal les pareció.


End file.
